Blinded by the Whitelighter
Blinded by the Whitelighter is the eleventh episode of the third season and the 55th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones battle their most powerful opponent, an ancient warlock who threatens the existence of all Whitelighters. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Audrey Wasilewski as Natalie *Steve Valentine as Eames *Keith Diamond as Reece Davidson Special Musical Guest *Box Co-Starring *Camille Langfield as Vivian *Graham Shiels as Darklighter Victim Featuring *Lashan Anderson as Unnamed Witch Magical Notes Book of Shadows Eames A''' cunning 'W'arlock who has collected the power of 'C'loning, 'T'ransmogrification, and 'F'ire. 'I'n 1991, 'E'ames murdered a 'W'itch in 'G'lasgow, 'S'cotland and stole the 'C'loning 'P'ower 'I'n 1989, 'E'ames killed a 'W'itch in 'N'airobi, 'K'enya and took the 'P'ower of 'T'ransmogrification. 'A'll witches should consider him to be a serious threat. Deflection , "Scry Hard")]] The Charmed Ones read an entry on the Deflection power after Natalie had told the Charmed Ones that one of her charges, who possessed the power, was killed by the Warlock Eames. Bestowed upon one witch in a generation, the Power of Deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of Darkness. Deflection can be used against all Supernatural powers, including those of Good, and, potentially, it could be manipulated to defend evil as well. Like a shield, the Deflection power must be consciously activated; therefore, a Witch with this power is vulnerable when unaware of an impending supernatural attack. Spells Eames Vanquishing Spell :''Time for amends and the victims' revenge, :Cloning power turn sour; :Power to change, turn strange. :I'm rejectin' your deflection. Potions *Prue brews a potion that will identify demons if they drink it. Phoebe later slips the potion in Reece Davidson's coffee, but he was cleared. Powers *Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper's finger. *'Fireballs:' Used by Eames to attack Vivian and to vanquish a Darklighter. *'Deflection:' Used by Vivian to deflect Eames' fireballs. Used by Eames to deflect Prue and Piper's powers. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo, Eames and Natalie. *'Blinking:' Type of teleportation used by Eames. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to flip through the Book of Shadows, to fling Eames at the warehouse, to fling a wooden board out of Natalie's hands, to fling a Darklighter's crossbow out of Eames' clone's hands, to try to fling Eames at the manor and the deviate a Darklighter's arrow. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Natalie, to try to freeze Eames at the warehouse and at the Manor, to freeze a Darklighter, to freeze several low-voltage energy balls and to freeze a Darklighter's arrow. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Cloning:' Used by Eames to clone himself. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Natalie to create low-voltage energy balls. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe when training with Natalie and to also kick Eames into the arrow. *'Transmogrification:' Used by Eames to morph into a Darklighter's crossbow. *'Black Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Darklighter. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows -''' The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Darklighter Crossbow -' The weapons Darklighters use to shoot their poisonous arrows. *'Darklighter Arrows -' An arrow, poisonous to Whitelighters, used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. The poison will slowly kill them, if not healed in time. Notes and Trivia * Darryl and Cole do not appear in this episode. * Piper and Leo are officially engaged. * This is the first episode where a Whitelighter is killed. * This is the first episode where the Heavens are shown. *This is the first episode to feature another Whitelighter besides Leo. *This is the first time the audience witnesses how a warlock steals a witch's power. This occurs in the first episode offscreen. * Phoebe says it would be hard to kill Eames, since any vanquishing spell requires counteracting all of his powers. This requirement for spells has not been mentioned before or since this episode. * It is revealed that Leo and Natalie served together in World War II. * The actor Graham Shiels, who appears as the darklighter in this episode, will later appear as a Shapeshifter in the Season 4 episode "Muse to My Ears". * This is the first and last time we see Prue use her powers to "cross reference" two things in order to pinpoint a certain page in the Book of Shadows, similarly to the way Phoebe found a specific page when under a smart spell. * Leo mentions that Piper often freezes him for her pleasure when they have sex. This is a reference to "Wicca Envy", when Piper froze Leo while they were consummating their relationship. * SOTA released a series of Charmed Action Figures, with the original Piper wearing a red top and black leather pants. In the final scene of this episode, we see Piper sporting this outfit. * This is the first time Piper creates or writes at least part of a spell. * This is the first episode that the Elders are actually referred to by name. * When Eames blinks, he appears to fade out of the shot. * This is the first time the Whitelighter Language is used. Cultural References *Title is based upon the song title "Blinded by the Light" by New Jersey based singer/songwriter Bruce Springsteen. Glitches * During the training montage, when Piper freezes Natalie's energy ball it still fizzles even after it stops moving forwards. * When Eames deflects Piper's freezing a second time, the force he repels knocks her back instead of freezing her. * When Phoebe levitates, you can easily see the harness holding her up. * On the DVD's French audio track, Eames is described as a demon. Continuity Errors *In "Love Hurts", Leo cautions the sisters on touching a Darklighter arrow because it's poisoned, implying it could harm witches as well. From this episode on, Darklighter poison is considered dangerous exclusively to Whitelighters. Music * Collective Soul - Skin * Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock '- ''It Takes Two Gallery Storyboards S3E11_Storyboard_01.jpg S3E11_Storyboard_02.jpg|Floorplans S3E11_Storyboard_03.jpg|Concept of Heaven S3E11_Storyboard_04.jpg S3E11_Storyboard_05.jpg S3E11_Storyboard_06.jpg S3E11_Storyboard_07.jpg S3E11_Storyboard_08.jpg S3E11_Storyboard_09.jpg S3E11_Storyboard_10.jpg S3E11_Storyboard_11.jpg|Director's Shot List Screencaps Power_stealing.jpg 3x11-Potion.jpg 3x11-LeoPhoebe.jpg GirlsTraining.jpg EamesNAtalie1.jpg CelebratePhobePrue.jpg CelebratePhobePrue.jpg Gif Gallery :Click for animation. Defelection-1.gif PrueBookPowerq.gif 03x11_Prue_Telekinesis.gif 1231257_s_(2).gif Pioperpower6ws.gif Quotes :Piper:' I don't know, Leo. I don't think they're ever gonna let us get married. :'Leo:' They will. They have to. Nothing is gonna keep us apart, I promise. ''(He leans in for a kiss as Natalie orbs in.) Natalie! :Natalie: Leo... Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a major problem on our hands. (She holds out an athame in her hand.) :Prue: Hey, I heard something. Ooh! Athame! Athame! :Natalie: You must prepare yourselves for battle, mentally, physically, sartorially. :Piper: (mocking small laugh) :Phoebe: I'm sorry, what? :Piper: She doesn't like our clothes. :Natalie: You need outfits that are loose and move, that means no more bra-less, strapless,...fearless attire. :Prue: Okay, but then I have nothing to wear. :Phoebe: Hey, if we don't vanquish Eames, can we at least vanquish Natalie? :Piper: Don't tempt me. International Titles *'Russian:' Ослеплённые Хранителем Hranitelem'' (Blinded By the "Whitelighter"/Curator)'' *'French:' Les règles du combat (The Rules of Combat) * Czech: Smrt si bere světlonošku'' (The Death Takes a Whitelighter)'' * Slovak: Koniec bieleho svetla (End of White Light) * Spanish (Spain): La muerte se lleva a un Ángel Blanco (The Death Takes a Whitelighter) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La muerte de un ángel blanco (The Death of a Whitelighter) *'Portuguese (Brazil): '''Cegada pelo anjo ''(Blinded by the Whitelighter) * Serbian: Zaslepljen od belosvica (Blinded By the Whitelighter) * Italian: Una Vecchia Amica (An Old Friend) *'German:' Gegen alle Regeln (Against All Rules) *'Hungarian:' Fényőrzők klubja'' (Club of Whitelighters)'' * 'Finnish: '''Varjeluksen vaaroja (''The Dangers of Protection) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3